1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus comprising a manuscript detecting device and a manuscript feeding device. The manuscript detecting device detects the insertion of a manuscript to be copied into the manuscript feeding device and produces a signal for starting the operation of the manuscript feeding device to feed the manuscript and expose it to a scanning light. After a lapse of time, the manuscript detecting device then produces a signal which causes the next manuscript to be exposed to the scanning light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrophotographic apparatus which makes use of a so-called manuscript feeding device operative to expose a manuscript to be copied to a scanning light when it is fed has been known. In general, such kind of electrophotographic apparatus functions to control various operations, such as the starting of the manuscript feeding device, rotation of a photosensitive body (e.g., a photosensitive drum), operation of a developing device, operation of a uniform charging device, operation of a cleaning device or the like in a precise timing on the basis of a manuscript detecting signal for detecting the fact that the manuscript is set to a given position of the manuscript feeding device.
In addition, in such kind of electrophotographic apparatus, it is possible to obtain one copy when the photosensitive drum is rotated by one turn. If the next manuscript is set to a given position of the manuscript feeding device when the photosensitive drum has rotated by one turn, the manuscript detecting signal and a signal produced when the photosensitive drum is rotated by one turn function to start the copying operation of the next manuscript.
As a result, in the case of obtaining respective copies from a plurality of manuscripts, if the manuscripts are set to the given position of the manuscript feeding device in succession, it is possible to continuously obtain a copy in a short time without stopping the rotation of the photosensitive drum.
In the above mentioned electrophotographic apparatus, however, if the manuscript to be copied has a length which is longer than the peripheral length of the photosensitive drum or if two manuscripts are fed with one portion of one of the manuscripts overlapped with the other manuscript or if the manuscript feeding device is clogged with the manuscript, a new copying operation starts when the manuscript detecting device is operative to detect the presence of the manuscript after the photosensitive drum has been rotated by one turn. As a result, if the length of the manuscript is longer than the peripheral length of the photosensitive drum, the useless rear end portion of the manuscript, which is not aligned with the record sheet, is copied. In addition, when two manuscripts are fed with one portion of one manuscript overlapped with the other manuscript or when the manuscript feeding device is clogged with the manuscript, an entirely incomplete copy is formed.
Various kinds of electrophotographic apparatus are capable of obtaining a plurality of copies from an electrostatic latent image produced and maintained on a photosensitive body. If such electrophotographic apparatus makes use of the above mentioned manuscript feeding device, the above mentioned problems exist, resulting in the formation of a number of useless or incomplete copies.